pokemetrofandomcom-20200214-history
Nimbasa City
Nimbasa City is the Unova's most populous city in terms of metro, and also the world's most populous metro area city. It has a small area of 341km2, which means it's the world's most densely populated city. It's metro area in total is 921km2. Nimbasa City is known worldwide as "Entertainment City" since it attracts the second most amount of tourists in Unova, while the 4th most of any other Pokemon World cities, because it's known for its arcades, huge amusement park, and many other fun auditoriums like the Musical Theater, and Big Stadium and Small Court. It has the highest HDI of every single cities in the Pokemon World. It has the highest life expectancy, and enjoys being the least corrupt city in the world with Goldenrod City of Johto. It has the highest standards of living, with an employment rate of 99.3%, poverty level of 2.5%, and one of the highest GDP per capita. History Nimbasa City was founded in 1500 along with Castelia City, and the original White City by Nicklas Bregon. Nimbasa City served as a industrial workplace at first, however over time it became more entertainment. Nimbasa City has opened immigration starting in 1900, however it didn't allow just about anyone to come until the 1950s, which also increased a lot of problems to Nimbasa City. Geography Nimbasa City's downtown core is a small mix of a little desert region, although with very few traces of it, while most of it's land is on flat originally grass lands, and has generally a mild climate. It's metro area has high grassylands, although most of it has been destroyed due to it's intense population. Nimbasa City lies in central Unova, thus no earthquake over 4.7 can be expected, however it is over 43m above sea level. 'Climate' Nimbasa City is very hot in the summer times. A huge problem for this city is it's intense temperature increase. With over 23 million people fitting in a size of only 921km2, massive pollution has been created. Despite being able to preserve trees, Nimbasa City faces a huge problem with climate change. Also in the winter times, temperatures are very low with high snow fall. Economy Nimbasa City has the biggest economy of all cities in the world. It has the biggest increase in money and technology since 1991, it is now the most developed city in the world. With a HDI 99.9, it scores almost perfect. Nimbasa City is the only Apha City +++ in the world. Due to this, Nimbasa City is the second most expensive city in the world, however it has the highest wages, and government cares for many lower than middle class people living in the metro areas. Government Nimbasa City has 2 political parties, unlike many major city who has 3-5, or 8 for Castelia City. They are the Democratic Party, and the People's Party. Ever since the People's Party came into power from 1992, Nimbasa City saw amazing changes to it's economy, and has enabled low crimes throughout the entire city. The People's Party was only voted out in the 2008 election, however the Democratic Party's leader resigned a year later, making the People's Party back in party. They are often complimented by many other city leaders for improving the economy, and giving the civilians freedom of press, and speech. However they are sometimes too restrictive in personal rules, similar to what a strict parent will do to their child. 'Crime' Tourism Nimbasa City is the second most toured city in the world. Although it does not contain casinos like Castelia City after the government banned it in 1999, Nimbasa City offers a lot of other things that Castelia City either does not offer or offers less. Nimbasa City might have less amusement parks than Castelia City, however their main one "Nimbasa Land" has much more variety of activities, and rides compared to any average Castelia ones. They also have the tallest shopping mall in the world, with 252m in height, thus it outmatches in variety of goods compared to Castelia City's largest shopping malls. They also have the largest zoo, with the Nimbasa Zoo being 4km2 in length, attracting 25,000,000 visitors each year. Although Castelia is still more toured because of it's special "worlds". Nimbasa City offers many great hotels for people to live and stay in. Like the Nimbasa Place, Nimbasa's original most booked hotel, now beated by their newly opened Sky Nimbasa, which stretches over 1024m high! Transportation 'Public Transportation' Despite having a small area with a high population, Nimbasa City is able to conserve space, and thus is not very crowded. Nimbasa City has a lot of buses, and being a wealthy city, it has many limos seen outside during regular times, and people who do have cars generally carpool. The 2 most common bus companies are Electric Revolution, and the Viva. 'Subway' The gear station is the only subway station in Nimbasa City, however it's very modern. It is popular for battling, however battling normally occurs at night, when no one needs the subways to get to work. Subways are able to hold a lot of people, and travel at 120miles/hours. 'Air' The Electric International Airport is the only airport in Nimbasa City, however it has amazing services. It is probably the busiest airport in Unova, due to it's not so big size, but annually attracting many visitors each year. Demographics 'Religion' Majority of the population is irreligious, with a small percentage of Christians, Shintos, and Buddhists. 98% of all whites, or 4,555,613 are irreligious. 83% of all Asians, or 1,730,225 are irreligious. 6% of all blacks, or 12,182 are irreligious. 'Age structure & Households' White Asian Black Poverty Education Income Nimbasa City has one of the highest income in the world. It stands at an average income of $301,762. Despite this, income is distributed extremely uneven, and all but one district in Nimbasa City (New Basa) has an income lower than the Nimbasa City average.